


Too Long

by kat_atthewisco



Series: Ways to Change a Life [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, an angsty lil fic, follows Amy during Jake's prison time, sweet lil cute ending tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_atthewisco/pseuds/kat_atthewisco
Summary: It has been too long since Jake has been in the proper place in life: in a precinct in Brooklyn, across from his girlfriend and partner. Too long since there has been normalcy in Amy Santiago's life.part one of a series of life-altering events in Jake and Amy's lives(probably not in chronological order)
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: Ways to Change a Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574233
Kudos: 8





	Too Long

“Guilty on all charges.” 

Amy didn’t think any words would ever have the power to change her as deeply as those four words. The love of her life was on his way to prison, and so was one of the best friends she’d ever had. Jake’s litany of “coolcoolcool” sounded tinny and far away, and her knees would have given out if she had been standing. She latched onto Gina and Gina held her just as tightly. 

She didn’t think she’d ever seen Jake this scared. She knew he’d been scared before, but never too much so that he did nothing to disguise it, cover it up. He would do anything to keep Amy from worrying. But now, as he and Rosa were handcuffed and led away, and Amy tried to stand but failed, her knees refusing to support her, she had no choice but to accept that Jake was terrified. And so was she. 

When she finally gets to see Jake, it’s a couple weeks later. Too long. Charles is there, too, and they’re all about to launch into a conversation, trying to salvage some sense of normalcy, when an alarm goes off and the prison goes into lockdown. Amy’s heart breaks when Jake’s kind, soft, brown eyes switch to wild and caged in barely a fraction of a second. Jake is pulled away, protesting vehemently, and Amy and Charles are ushered out, along with a couple of people there visiting their loved ones. 

It’s been too long since Jake has been at his desk. Since he has been in their apartment. Since he has been in their bed, or their kitchen, or their bathroom, jockeying for space with Amy while both of them brush their teeth. It has been too long since Jake has worn any of his clothes, and they are beginning to lose his scent. Amy occasionally breaks down and wears one of his hoodies or his t-shirts, and tells herself that feeling the familiar worn material is almost as good as hugging Jake as he wears it. She isn’t quite convinced. 

The squad has all been pulling long hours, exhausting every single lead they can get their hands on. It is too many weeks since that day in the courtroom when Holt finally comes forward with some bizarre knowledge of pig digestion. It is information Amy could have gone her whole life not knowing and been perfectly content with it, but in that moment, it is her favorite fact in the world. They make the arrest that afternoon, and that evening, as she drives down with the squad to pick Jake and Rosa up, she gets the call that Jake has been informed and the necessary paperwork is being filed. 

It has been too long, but Jake is coming home.


End file.
